Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to tracking whether or not a call is connected to a human agent, and, in particular, to generating billing-related messages based on that tracking.
Some jurisdictions have introduced, or are contemplating, legislation, rules, or regulations whereby a customer dialing a contact center cannot be billed for that call for any time in which the caller is not connected with a human agent of the contact center. Thus, any time spent with an automated agent, with a text-based chat bot, automated voice bot, with an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) menu or with some other wait treatment is not billable to the caller by the provider network. Additionally, transfers from one agent to another service that result in a wait period also implicate such rules and the wait period is not billable to the caller as well.